


Goodbye Helena

by Girlinaband



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlinaband/pseuds/Girlinaband
Summary: a lil sad oneshot about gerard speaking at helenas funeral.implied frerardi dont own them, and also i have no idea what helena was actually like, i just kinda guessed x





	Goodbye Helena

I sit during the opening of the ceremony, clutching the piece of paper so tightly that my knuckles go white. I’m blinking back tears, staring through blurry eyes at the coffin behind the priest.

“Many people were very close to Helena, she was a very likable person.” I hold back a laugh. My grandmother was stubborn, and many people disliked her for that. That just made me like her more. “One of the people closest to Helena was her grandson, Gerard. He has prepared a small speech.” That was my cue. I stand behind the podium, and look at the faces in the crowd.

“Helena was a remarkable woman. She had many talents, singing, many instruments, cooking, and her scrabble skill was known through the whole of jersey.” A few people laugh. “She tried to teach me a few of those things. I can sing, and I can cook, but nowhere near at her level. She was a grandmother to be proud of.

“Of course it wasn’t just her skill that I liked her for. I loved her because she was granny. She refused to give up, and was unbelievably stubborn, but she was also kind, and sweet. When she died that was the first time I had ever cried because of her.” I close my eyes, and take a shuddering breath in, trying to stop the tears from falling. I feel an arm wrap itself around my waist, and fingers lace into mine. Frank and Mikey. I open my eyes and continue.

“I’m an atheist, that’s a well known fact, but granny wasn’t. And so, I’m going to believe in heaven for her. I hope she’s there, because it’s where she deserves to be. Now she’s gone, we need to carry on, as her memories will. 

“Helena’s death was the starting point of many other issues for me, and for many of you. It was like, the match to ignite the fire. One that is going to burn for a long time afterwards. But we can fight that fire with those close to us. I have friends and family to help me and you will all have them as well. We will all have to help--”I begin to cry. “Sorry.” I whisper, and push the paper into Mikey’s hand and run back to my chair. Frank follows me, and he and my mother hug me as I cry.

“You did great sweetie. Ok, ok? Look at me.” I look up at mum. “Granny would be proud.” I begin to cry even harder, a gut wrenching heart breaking sob, and hide in franks chest. 

“Err, I guess I’ll be reading the rest of this.” Mikey awkwardly says, and begins. “First of all gee, your handwriting is really bad.” The crowd laughs, and I giggle slightly. “We will all have to help each other, as we work through this.” 

The funeral finishes, as the pall bearers and I lower the coffin into the ground, and I cry, throwing dark red roses into the hole.  
“Goodbye granny.” I sob, and I swear I hear her whisper,   
“Goodbye Gee, my darling.”


End file.
